Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a parking lot mapping system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a parking lot mapping system that accumulates vehicle position information for mapping parking lots.
Background Information
Vehicle navigation systems rely on map data for vehicle path planning. Map data for many parking lots is incomplete or non-existent. Specifically, data regarding parking lot routes is generally nonexistent, and parking lots can frequently change configurations and routes due to the frequently private nature of their ownership and management. Moreover, parking lots can have a significant amount of travel routes and vehicles access areas.